bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Doombringer Azurai
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810338 |idalt = 810338 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8201 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 200 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 99, 111, 123, 135, 143, 151, 157, 163 |normal_distribute = 10, 14, 20, 16, 14, 11, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 101 |bb_frames = 99, 108, 117, 123, 126, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |bb_distribute = 40, 16, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 99, 108, 117, 123, 126, 132, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |sbb_distribute = 40, 15, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 166, 172, 180, 188 |ubb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 15, 10, 7, 5, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Deva and Morokai were once one and the same people, now referred to as the Ancients. They were the ancestors of the denizens of Eneroth, created by an elder race possessing great power from another world. Their creators were also responsible for brining about the first apocalypse, splitting the soul of the ancients into two, leading to the birth of the Deva and Morokai. Azurai possessed a mind very much akin to that of the Deva instead of the Morokai. He understood the value of knowledge and had no qualms about adopting Deva military stratagem and technology to further his own cause. The renegade librarian Allanon discovered that Azurai was attempting to perform a second "Ritual of Awakening," which if successful, would give Azurai the power of the Ancients--a power akin to one who has ascended to godhood. Azurai had already proven himself a warrior and conqueror without equal, but the success of the ritual would mark the imminent destruction of the Deva in his eyes, paving his way to conquer Eneroth by establishing a reign of terror. It is unclear what the full extent of the power of the Ancients truly is, but like their creators, Azurai may develop the means to travel across worlds and expand his dominion. |summon = I am your greatest fear. Your darkest nightmare. I am Azurai... Never forget that. |fusion = Power corrupts and consumes you... Do I hear an excuse? I understand more than you could possibly know... |evolution = This power...endless possibilities... Yes, this was meant to be. This world will bow before me! | hp_base = 5629 |atk_base = 2195 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1805 | hp_lord = 8042 |atk_lord = 3136 |def_lord = 2769 |rec_lord = 2579 | hp_anima = 9159 |rec_anima = 2281 |atk_breaker = 3434 |def_breaker = 2471 |def_guardian = 3067 |rec_guardian = 2430 |def_oracle = 2620 |rec_oracle = 3026 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Reign of Terror |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 20% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, considerably boosts BB Atk, 10% damage reduction & critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 175% boost to critical damage, 250% boost to BB Atk & fills 8-10 BC |bb = Soul Conflagration |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = 160% self parameter boost, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 40% HP to Atk, Def, 25% boost to max HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Soaring Dragon Helix |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 400% + 600% x HP / base max HP, 180% parameter boost, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 450% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to critical damage & 15% Crit vulnerability |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 36 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Pillar of Catastrophe |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously restore HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% x HP / base max HP, heals 100% damage taken, 1000% boost to BB Atk, 45% boost to max HP, 400% parameter boost & 60% boost to critical hit rate |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |dbb = Catastrophe Naraka |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Korzan the Damned |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, own max HP, BB Atk, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, damage taken restores HP & activates own BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Infernal Furor |esitem = Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Status Boosting Sphere is equipped, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to how low remaining HP is |esnote = +1.5% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP lost, 150% boost max. |incorrectinfo = true |evofrom = 810337 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Critical hit damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_2_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |omniskill3_1_note = 20% chance, 50% damage penalty |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances probability of normal attacks hitting all foes effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% chance, 30% chance total |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances LS's parameters boost effect |omniskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 90% boost total |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +100% boost, 550% boost on SBB, 1100% boost on UBB total |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_3_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Azurai's Alternate Art was given as a participation reward for Guild Raid Season 14 **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = |addcatname = }}